Look
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: I hug myself, closing my eyes so I don't see the horrible, bloody, lifeless figure that is my brother. Rated T for obvious reasons...


**I own nothing from FMA.**

**Hi. I watched a youtube video and I'm sadistic and cruel to story characters so... This story.**

**Please review :)**

* * *

><p>Water is flowing down my face from my one eye.<p>

"E-Ed?" I whisper from my place against the support column.

He's lying on the floor, Envy hovering over him. Blood pooling around him.

"Brother?" Al calls from his place on the floor.

"ED!" I scream.

I can see from here that his eyes are open and unblinking.

No, No it can't be, it's wrong... This is wrong, he can't be dead... we're not done yet... We don't have our bodies yet, Al doesn't have his body back yet...

Envy is cackling evilly while staring at his blood-stained hands. They're stained from _Ed's _blood.

My brother's blood.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I scream, transmuting my arm into a long, gleaming sword.

I pull myself to my feet, well foot. The auto mail one is pretty much disintegrated.

Using every ounce of my strength, I hurl myself at Envy, pointing my sword right in front of me.

It's on a collision course with his abdomen. Pulling myself a little farther, the tip hits his back.

I push one last time, shoving the tip through his back until it exits through his chest.

Red blood flows from the wound, leaking onto me and Ed's unmoving body.

As soon as I realize this, I pull Envy's body away from Ed's and push him off my arm. Letting it turn back into my arm.

It's no longer grey, but red.

But I'll take care of that later.

I run back to Ed, the blood pool around him is almost a foot wide now.

I grab his shoulders and gently shake.

"Ed? Ed you've gotta wake up... You can't leave us... We still need to get our bodies back... Come on Ed..." Tears now cloud the vision of my only eye, even soaking my eye-patch on the left side of my face.

"Em? Is he okay?" Al asks from the floor about 20 yards away.

My hands are drenched in blood, as are my legs from kneeling near Ed.

"No Al. He's gone, he left us..." I say softly. My sobs trying to stop me from speaking altogether.

I hear sobs from Al's direction too. I know he can't cry... but he sure sounds like it.

I hug myself, closing my eyes so I don't see the horrible, bloody, lifeless figure that is my brother.

* * *

><p>I stand in front of the grave. Staring at it.<p>

**RIP Edward Elric, RIP Edward Elric, RIP Edward Elric**

I read it over and over again.

This is a nightmare. This is all a dream, when I wake up, Al will have his body back, I'll have my eye and limbs and Ed will have his limbs and we'll have gotten rid of those horrible state watches we have.

Al stands next to me, the armor almost seems to be rusting since that fight...

The fight Ed lost...

"What are we gonna do now Em?" Al asks.

"I... I don't know Al... I just don't know... Why are you asking me anyway? You're three years older than me! I'm only 12!"

"Then why are you the one who's in the military?" He asks, I'm sure he'd be raising an eyebrow if he had any.

"Because you didn't want to, plus your just a suit of armor and that would eventually come to light." I reason, my vision is going foggy again.

Mustang left about two hours ago, along with Hawkeye and Armstrong, but our guards insisted on staying. On not leaving us alone, on interrupting our peace.

"Ed... Ed I'm sorry I screwed up... This is my fault... I'll finish this, I promise I'll get Al's body back..." I whisper under my breath. Just quiet enough so no one around me will hear.

I almost hear whispers.

_I trust you... Take care of things... Punch that Colonel bastard okay?_

The last one puts a tiny smile on my face.

"I love you Ed..."

_I love you too Em..._

* * *

><p><strong>The end! I only wrote this because I love to make story characters suffer. I know it's mean but you know you do it too.<strong> **ADMIT IT!**

**Anyway... Sorry to you people who hated this story, or just don't like my OC. But anyway...**

**PLEASE REVIEW or Ed will start his ranting about his milk, size, and other issues bullshit that he always does!**


End file.
